


Sweets

by LadyBookwormWithTeeth



Series: NSFW Drabble Meme Challenge [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Awkwardness, Dating, F/M, Feeding, Pet Play, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookwormWithTeeth/pseuds/LadyBookwormWithTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows WOODLAND CREATURE.<br/>Gold and Belle go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> BETA: MaddieBonanaFana

Gold was charming and polite, but he was guarded. He didn't like questions and seemed to be an expert at avoiding answering them, no matter how many Belle asked. As a result, he spent almost their entire first date quietly listening to Belle, seemingly fascinated with her silly stories and impossible ambitions to travel the world. Switching the focus of the conversation to him was difficult and it required several attempts until Belle finally found a topic he was comfortable with. She started taking mental notes.

_Don't ask about family._

_Don't ask about Scotland, other than the weather._

_He loves to talk about his son._

_He seems proud of the trinkets in his shop._

_He likes books. During unavoidable awkward silence, bring that up._

“I don't go out much,” he said, towards the end of the date, as if apologizing. “I think I'm a little rusty.”

“You're doing great,” she said, reaching out for his hand.

Her touch seemed to startle him, but he didn't retreat.

_Not used to being touched. Proceed with caution._

“Would you like a few tips?” she offered, pulling her hand back.

Ian gave her a nod.

“Let me split the bill.”

“Not a chance,” he said, offering her the first real laughter she heard all night.

“Then at least lets split a dessert.”

He smiled at her. “I could do that.”

Ian insisted that she chose what they were having and offered very little input. It was no surprise when her passion fruit mousse arrived with only one spoon.

Belle took a generous scoop out of it and offered it to him.

He stared at her. “Ladies first.”

“Oh no. You look pickier than me. You go first.”

Gold gave her another glance, but leaned forward without arguing.

Belle expected him to take the spoon from her hand, or even order another spoon altogether. Instead, he leaned forward and ate from the one she was offering him, with very little hesitation.

Up until that moment, their courtship had been done in slow steps, and Belle was ready for it to continue that way for the foreseeable future. Other women might find the process daunting, but Belle had always loved a challenge. She was more than happy to earn his trust over the course of many dates, before even beginning to _think_ about letting him into her most twisted ideas.

But to feed him had been so easy that Belle dared to hope that maybe it wouldn't be such an arduous process after all. And possibly, he wouldn't be opposed to the tail she kept hidden in her closet. Or to kneeling at her feet as she patted his head. Or to eating sweets from her hand, and licking the sugar from her fingers.

Gold licked his lips and smiled apologetically at her.

“Is it good?” she asked, before he had the time to feel bad for being so daring.

“It is,” he answered. “Though I have a bit of a sweet tooth.”

Belle smiled, delighted. A sweet tooth. That could be helpful.

She better learn how to bake.


End file.
